Hundert Worte
by galaxys-child
Summary: Lustige Drabbles über die Protagonisten der magischen Welt in verschiedenen Lebenslagen. Es sind genau hundert Wörter - nicht mehr und nicht weniger.
1. Neues Passwort

_**Disclaimer:**__ Leider habe ich nicht den genialen Kopf von Frau Rowling und sieben Bücher über einen Zaubererjungen geschrieben, denn dann würde ich wie sie einen Haufen Kohle verdienen. Ich schreibe lediglich zum Spaß.  
Dies sind nun Drabbles über die Protagonisten der magischen Welt in verschiedenen Lebenslagen. Es sind genau 100 Wörter - nicht mehr und nicht weniger (aber ihr könnt gerne nachzählen, wenn ihr wollt.)  
So, und nun wünsche ich viel Spaß!_

* * *

**Neues Passwort**

Albus Dumbledore hatte es endlich getan. Er hätte schon viel früher Maßnahmen ergreifen müssen, denn schließlich war es doch jedem Zauberer und jeder Hexe der magischen Welt bekannt, dass er eine unbändige Leidenschaft für Süßigkeiten besaß. Wenn er sich recht entsann, stand diese Eigenschaft sogar auf seiner Schokofroschsammelkarte...Viel zu leicht war es deshalb, in sein Büro einzudringen und sich geheime Informationen zu beschaffen. Aber nun hatte er endlich ein neues Passwort, das garantiert niemand knacken würde. Denn, was niemandem bekannt war, war, dass er neben all den Kuchen, der Schokolade und den Bonbons auch ein Faible für Fleischklößchen entwickelt hatte.


	2. Dracos Geheimnis

**Dracos Geheimnis**

Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! Entsetzt betrachtete Draco Malfoy das, was er in der Hand hielt.  
Dann schaute er sich um, um zu prüfen, ob ihm im Augenblick niemand Beachtung schenkte, und schlich sich schließlich aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins.  
Im Badezimmer angekommen schaute er in den Spiegel, der seine Befürchtungen bestätigte. Auf seinem Scheitel war der Ansatz schwarzer Haare zu sehen.  
Niemand sollte je das Geheimnis der Familie Malfoy erfahren! Wenn es je ans Licht kommen würde, würde ihr Ruf ein für alle mal ruiniert!  
Das dunkle Haar noch immer zwischen den Fingern suchte er nach der Shining-Blond-Haarfärbetinktur.


	3. Die Prophezeiung

**Die Prophezeiung**

„Ich sehe,", sprach Trelawney in ihrer geheimnisvollen Art, „Ich sehe, dass du sterben wirst. In wenigen Sekunden wirst du auf grausame Art und Weise den Tod finden, ohne dass deine Angehörigen jemals davon erfahren werden."

Die Wahrsage-Lehrerin brauchte noch nicht mal einen Blick in ihre Kristallkugel werfen, so deutlich offenbarte sich ihr in diesem Augenblick die Zukunft.

„Du wirst leiden.", sprach sie und griff mit einer Hand nach _Entnebelung der Zukunft_. „Aber nur für kurze Zeit. Danach ist alles vorbei."

Dann holte sie aus und ließ das Lehrbuchauf die winzige Fliege sausen, die sich auf ihrem Schreibtisch niedergesetzt hatte.


	4. Strafe

**Strafe**

„Potter!", rief Snape und musterte den Schüler, „Das war ein schweres Vergehen."  
Harry wusste, dass er diesmal nicht nur mit Punktabzügen davonkommen würde.  
Snape grinste triumphierend. Er hob seinen Zauberstab und kam ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu, bereit, die Formel auszusprechen, die über sein Schicksal entscheiden würde.  
Harry schloss die Augen, denn er wusste, was er im nächsten Augenblick mit ihm anstellen würde. Das hatte er nicht verdient! Der Tränkemeister würde ihn auseinander nehmen, Haar für Haar einzeln ausreißen und ihn womöglich noch zerstückeln. Seinen geliebten Feuerblitz! Wieso musste er auch ausgerechnet in die Fensterscheibe von Snapes Büro rasen!


	5. Entspannter Augenblick

**Entspannter Augenblick**

Luna Lovegood genoss es, auf einem Liegestuhl in der prallen Sonne zu liegen.  
Die Vögel zwitscherten; die Blätter der Bäume raschelten in den sanften Brisen des Windes; irgendwo huschte eine Eidechse durchs Gras. Es war ein rundum schöner Tag und wenn es zu heiß werden würde, würde sie sich im Wasser des Swimming-Pooles abkühlen.  
Doch plötzlich wurde sie jäh in ihrer Ruhe gestört. Harry Potter stand vor ihr und hinter ihm mindestens zwei Dutzend anderer Schüler.  
„Ähm, Luna.", sagte er, „Die DA wollte jetzt eigentlich Verteidigungszauber üben."  
Luna seufzte. Wieso wollten sie denn gerade jetzt den Raum der Wünsche benutzen!


	6. Das andere Ich

**Das andere Ich**

Snapes Haare waren geschmeidig und hingen in sanften Wellen zu beiden Seiten seines Kopfes herunter. Er trug eine silberweiß schimmernde Robe. Freudig lächelte er von einem Ohr zum Anderen und ließ dabei seine strahlend weißen Zähne blitzen. Noch nie hatte er sich so glücklich gefühlt! Hinter ihm jubelten ihm seine Schüler und Arbeitskollegen zu. Er hatte Herausragendes für die Zaubererwelt geleistet und sie gönnten ihm seinen Triumph. In der Ecke stand ein eifersüchtiger Sirius Black.  
Snape schnaubte, als er sein anderes Ich im Spiegel _NERHEGEB_ skeptisch musterte. Nicht im Traum hätte er gedacht, dass dies seinen innigsten Herzenswunsch darstellen würde.


End file.
